


Untitled

by peaceandtranquility



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceandtranquility/pseuds/peaceandtranquility
Summary: Drawn to the Hunter's shack by a faint melody, Mono comes to realize that the child he saw get captured was most likely still alive. Days pass into weeks, and the melody continues to play.Until, one day, the music stops.Mono finally ventures into the house, discovers the music box in a lifeless room, and decides to bring it with him as he makes up his mind to move past the Hunter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mono finds a music box.

Sometimes, he thought he heard music. A soft, melancholy song, carried through the trees on the faintest of winds. Always coming from the east end of the forest. The most dangerous section of the woods – the home of the Hunter.

Mono saw the Hunter before. He hid in the shadows of the treetops as the monstrosity caught up with and captured a child on the ground below. He heard the child’s cry of pain, possibly fear, before it had been silenced. He clung to the tree bark long after the Hunter shuffled off, child in hand. Too scared to let go.

The music started not too many days after that horrifying experience. The faint sound both comforted and saddened him. It came from the Hunter’s shack, and with it, the memory of the snatched child. Another child he couldn’t save. The song played on intermittently throughout the day and sometimes, through the night as well.

Many days passed as Mono moved closer to the song’s source. He’d set up residence in the trees closest to the Hunter’s shack. The song’s call weighed more heavily on him than his fear of the monster that resided within. From the safety of his nest, he could hear the song more clearly than before. He was close enough.

He heard the yelp as he dug through the trash pile next to the Hunter’s shack. Days of watching the Hunter come and go had eased Mono into a sense of safety, as long as he knew where the Hunter was. For instance, the Hunter had returned to the shack at sunset, carrying rabbits, so Mono knew he wouldn’t be in the front of the house for a while. Which was why Mono dug through the trash, searching for scraps of food. The trees couldn’t provide him with fruit forever.

The yelp, however, gave him pause. It was akin to the song, a sound that couldn’t possibly have come from the Hunter. Somewhere, inside the house, was another living being. Possibly…the child? Mono abandoned the trash pile and cautiously climb the steps to the door. Sensing nothing on the other side, he scooted over to the traps lying beneath the window. He was just tall enough to peer into the window, yet saw only the dirty mess of the Hunter’s kitchen. The Hunter shambled past the doorway on the other side of the kitchen; Mono let go of the ledge and ducked beneath. He heard a distant door slam. Hesitantly, Mono stood up again, peering in through the window. As he stood there, the song began to play again. Slowly, so painfully slowly, but it was there.

There was someone else in the shack. Someone alive, trapped by the Hunter. Mono retreated to the trees to think. He’d been alone ever since his escape from that burning building; was it worth the risk to infiltrate the Hunter’s home? What if the thing playing the song was just as dangerous as the Hunter? Two children stood a better chance at survival than one alone, and Mono did want to have a friend again. He sat in the tree, listening to the song. His only evidence that someone else existed in the building. For days, he asked himself if a friend was worth risking his life for, especially since he wasn’t sure that someone was a potential friend.

Then…the music stopped.

-

Mono watched the Hunter shamble away on his path through the trees. Quickly, quietly, he scrambled down the tree. Too many days had been wasted on his fear. Too scared of the Hunter to even venture into the house and find the source of the song. Too doubtful of the possibilities. He crouched in the mud, instinctively stopping to make sure the Hunter was gone. The forest was silent behind him as he ran across the muddy expanse to the Hunter’s shack.

He climbed into the kitchen and immediately dropped down to the floor, running across to the open door on the other side. In the past, the Hunter had gone from the left to the right, so Mono headed left. It only made sense that the music source had come from where the yelp did. He trotted down the stairs, finding two open doors at the bottom. One room had nothing worth noting, but the other contained obvious signs that it had been lived in.

The walls were covered in chalk drawings, depicting a strange tower, people with crossed out faces, and…tally marks. Mono pressed his hand against the wall, counting the marks. It had been a long time since he saw the child get snatched. A table sat on the far side of the room, with a pile of rags underneath it. As he walked over to inspect the pile, he noticed a small indentation in the center. He imagined the child curling up in the pile of rags, the softest spot in the room. Tucked behind the rags, almost as if to keep it out of sight, was a music box. The wooden knob was smooth beneath his hand as he started to wind it. A familiar song played from within as he continued to wind the music box, and Mono imagined the child, trapped in this room (for surely, the Hunter would not have left the door wide open) with only the music box and their chalk drawings to keep them company. If only he had gotten the courage to come sooner…

But what had happened to the child? Mono let the music box wind down and fall into silence as he took another look around the room. The child had been here, long enough to create all the drawings. Could the Hunter have…? Mono shook his head, not wanting to dwell on that imagined situation. He studied the music box once more. Perhaps it was a sign. His not finding a child here meant it was time for him to move on. The forest was starting to provide him with less accessible food, and he had no plans to hide from the Hunter within the shack. Yes, perhaps he should explore beyond the Hunter’s shack. Maybe even find the child that had been here.

Mono decided he wanted to bring the music box. He took one of the rags in the pile and tied the music box securely to his back, leaving both his hands free. With his mind made up, and the Hunter still out in the forest, Mono left the room.

The land beyond the Hunter’s shack ended abruptly in a sandy beach. Mono found a door washed up at the water’s edge and shoved it back into the water with great difficulty. He clambered onto the door and sat as the waves carried him away from the Hunter and the forest. He untied the music box from his back and wound it as he continued to float along, letting the song chase away the emptiness of the open water. It comforted him, knowing that wherever he ended up, he still had the music box. The remnant of some unknown child.

* * *

The child hated her classmates. Hated her teacher. Hated the school. She hated it so much, she missed the room she’d been locked in. At least she had a music box in the Hunter’s basement. Here, the only “music” she could hear were from the bullies’ singing.

She knew she had to go to class soon. Her fear of the Teacher’s punishment far dwarfed her hatred of the classroom. Yet, she stood in the hallway, looking up at the open window. The white cloth tied to the window frame was such a tempting escape, all the more frustrating because she couldn’t reach it. So she stared at it, and at the sky beyond.

The cloth shifted ever so slightly. She tensed, prepared to run. Something was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mono gets hit with a can.

Mono sighed as he looked up at the window. His path had been nothing but a straight line, which would have been easy to transverse if the straight line wasn’t filled with sudden drops and climbs that only served to tire him out. And the city was cold, almost as if it were trying to drain the life right out of him. He hugged himself, all alone in the chilling empty expanse of the school yard. He had not encountered any dangers in the city thus far, and being inside a building was preferable to being outside one. He heaved another sigh, checked the rags tying the music box to him, and began his ascent.

He heard the other child before he saw them. Before he even reached the window ledge. As he clambered onto the ledge, careful not to dislodge his precious cargo, he saw them. A child unlike himself. Their clothes were neat, clean, tailored. He’d been wearing the same outfit ever since the building, though he did wash it clean of the mud while on his float over. Their hair was neatly combed too, parted so he could see their eyes. Mono lifted his hand to feel his own hair, stopped only by the feeling of paper in his hand.

The child bolted, going only a short distance down the hall before turning a sharp corner down another.

“H-Hey!” Mono called out. He dropped down from the window ledge and sprinted after them. He hadn’t seen another child in what felt like ages! Whoever they were, they had to be safer than the adults in this city, right?

The hall ended in three doors, of which only one was left ajar. By the process of elimination (and the fact that the door handles were too high off the ground for a child to reach), Mono deduced that the child had gone into the room with the open door. He pushed his way in, staring in stunned silence at the racks of beds. He noticed the object flying at him too late. “Ow!”

It was a can. An empty can. Thrown at him by the child. The child who was now getting another projectile.

“Wait!” Mono hissed. His head was throbbing – how strong was this kid?! The child didn’t listen, shifting the block in their hands as if preparing for another throw. Mono turned around, looking for something to shield himself with. Finding nothing within reach, he faced the child again. At least he could try to catch the block when it flew at him.

“T…that…” The child said, dropping the block to point at Mono. Or rather, the music box strapped to his back.

Mono did not hesitate to untie the thing and set it down. If the music box opened a means of communicating with this child, then so be it. “Listen!” He said, waving them over. The child hesitantly came closer as Mono began to wind the box up. The melody flowed into the quiet room, soothing them both.

The child sat down next to Mono. “…sorry,” they mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Mono said. His head still hurt, but the pain would fade faster with the music and this new friend at his side. They sat together for a while in semi-comfortable silence as the melody continued to play. “I’m Mono. What’s your name?”

“…Six.”

“Six.” Mono repeated. “That’s a ni-“ He stopped himself mid-sentence as an unfamiliar sound intruded on their peaceful break. Six heard it too, and seemed to fear what it meant. “Six?”

“Go.” Six shoved him roughly in the direction of the beds.

Mono caught himself on his hands and knees, turning around before crawling under the lowest bunk. He wanted to see whatever was coming. The thing that scared Six. There was barely enough room for him to squeeze in between the junk under the bed frame. Six pushed the music box into the gap as well, blocking most of Mono’s vision of the rest of the room.

Six crouched next to the bed, looking at Mono. They held a thin finger to their lips, then stood up as something else entered the room.

From his cramped hiding spot under the bed, Mono couldn’t see much of the being that came in. But, based on its sounds and the heaviness of its footsteps on the way in, it was probably like the Hunter. A monster draped in human skin.

“I was not hungry so I did not go to the cafeteria.” Six said. (So, they could speak more than a single word at a time!)

The monster spoke too quietly for Mono to hear. It also didn’t help that the thing was in the doorway and he was crammed under a bed.

“I watched the clock. I will go to class now.”

The monster seemed satisfied with this, as it left the room. Heavy footsteps receded, a door slammed, and all was quiet again.

Mono pushed the music box out of his way as he crawled out from his hiding spot. He looked at Six, who stood in the doorway.

“I can’t be late to class.” They said, though they looked and sounded as if they’d rather be anywhere else. “Bye, Mono.”

“Bye…” Mono raised his hand to wave, but Six had already gone. He looked at the music box, lying on its side where he had pushed it. This place was warmer than outside, but more dangerous because of the monster that lurked here. Just like the Hunter in the woods, this school was ruled by a dangerous and frightening entity that Mono had yet to face. “But it was worth it, wasn’t it? Bringing this here.” He thought about Six and the calming melody of the music box.

Still, he couldn’t stay. He looked around the room again; the rags he’d used for the music box thus far were on the verge of falling apart. He needed something newer and stronger to protect the music box. Clothes were draped haphazardly all around the room; surely, they wouldn’t mind if one or two went missing? He wrapped the music box in a gray sweater and tied it to his back with strips from a torn-up shirt. He would press on and find a better, safer place to stay. Somewhere far from monsters.

First, though, he’d have to get out of the school. He ventured out into the hallway. Empty. He headed back the way he’d come, noting with dismay that the window ledge was too high for him to reach. It had been his entrance to the school and now it had become a dead end. He headed the other way, finding a painting on the floor next to an open vent. Seeing as there were no other ways for him to go, Mono climbed into the vent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mono tries to hold hands.

He shuddered, dropping the hammer as he stared down at the shattered remains of the children. The children he _killed_. Granted, they’d kinda deserved some sort of retaliation after dropping a locker on him. Not to mention all the traps set at just the right level to take out someone of his height. And _they_ charged at him first. Yeah, it was in self-defense. Plus, they obviously weren’t real kids. Didn’t make it any less horrifying, but he kicked the shards out of his way as he moved on.

He climbed through yet another vent and dropped down into a dimly lit area of the school. He looked around. To his left, a closed elevator. Who the heck locks an elevator?! To his right, wooden benches lined the walls all the way to the brightly lit room at the end of the hall. Once again, the world was only giving him a linear path to his goal. He could only hope that this one didn’t involve sudden gaps from below or heavy pails from above. Or lockers from the side, he supposed, as he walked slowly across the wooden floorboards.

Mono crouched instinctively as he neared the lit up room. He could hear something – sounded like rocks clashing together – and whatever made those sounds had to be scarier than the kids. He could only see three kids from where he was, sat neatly at their desks, their gazes lowered. The one closest to the room’s entrance, closest to Mono, glanced his way.

It was Six. He looked at them, and they at him, a series of silent questions passing between them. There was a slam, and Six snapped their attention back to the top of their desk. Mono crept closer, until he was just inside the doorway. He had a better view of the room: two rows of three desks each, with Six in the seat nearest him. He could also see it now, the thing that kept all the students in the classroom – because it had to be a classroom – in line. The Teacher. She had turned her back for the time being, scribbling something on the chalkboard.

Six was staring at him again. Mono mimed turning a key; he needed to unlock the elevator if he wanted to get out. Six jerked her head ever so slightly at the door on the other side of the room. Great. Just what he needed, another chance to risk his life in hopes of escape. He scooted forward, using Six’s desk as a place to hide from the Teacher at the front of the classroom. He heard the slam and held still until he heard the sound of chalk again.

Using this pattern, he made it across the room to the last student’s desk. Just a little farther and he’d be safe within the other room, out of sight from Teacher and students alike. The Teacher was still writing on the chalkboard. He looked at the open door. So close! He bet he could make it if he hurried. Mono crawled out from under the desk, staying crouched to reduce the amount of noise he made. A horrible decision, in hindsight.

The Teacher caught sight of him and screeched with inhuman volume, startling Mono. He looked up at her out of habit, finding her bulging eyes terrifying. Chairs scraped roughly against the wood floors as the three students of the back row got up. So, the Teacher wouldn’t hunt him herself. Lucky him. Mono sprinted through the door, just ahead of the two porcelain students. The key lay innocently on a white cloth, but Mono had no time to pick it up. If only he had a weapon!

“Up!” Six hissed from behind him, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear them.

Mono didn’t hesitate in acting on her words. He jumped onto the bookshelf and began climbing. The porcelain students were beneath him, at the bookshelf’s base, when the entire thing started to tip over. He jumped from the top, roughly landing on the ground as the bookshelf fell with a huge crash. Right on top of the porcelain students, shattering them into dust. He got to his feet, looking around for Six. They stood just inside the doorway, staring down at the remains of their classmates before turning to look at Mono.

Heavy footfalls prevented them from communicating. Six pointed out a hiding spot and Mono dove into the tipped-over box as the Teacher pushed the door open for her much larger frame.

“The bookshelf fell. Crushed them all.” Six said.

Mono hoped that the Teacher would believe Six. After all, a bookshelf that large and heavy would have certainly been his end, had he been under it when it finally fell. He held his breath as the Teacher didn’t respond.

Finally, finally, the Teacher made some noise and shuffled Six out of the room. The door shut behind them and Mono breathed again. He crawled out of his hiding spot and picked up the key, storing it inside his jacket. A vent had popped open at some point in the commotion and, seeing as he couldn’t open the door on his own, Mono crawled into it.

The vent led to the inside of a cabinet. Strange that the vent led into a cabinet, but who was Mono to complain? He gently pushed the door open, expecting to hear the Teacher at the chalkboard. However, the classroom was silent. Mono pushed the cabinet door a little further, giving him a view of the desks again. The three porcelain students in the front row did not acknowledge him, and the back row was almost completely empty. Except for Six, at the far side of the room, who waved at him. The Teacher must not be in the classroom, he realized, otherwise Six wouldn’t have dared move. Mono crept out of the cabinet. The Teacher was nowhere in sight, so he made his way over to Six’s desk.

“Hey.” He whispered. “Got the key.”

“Are you escaping?” Six whispered back.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll come too.” Six slipped off their chair, joining Mono on the floor.

“O-Okay…” Mono held out his hand for Six to take, but they just stared at him. He let his hand drop to his side. “Yeah, okay. Let’s…let’s go.”

The elevator dinged as it came to their floor. Mono and Six entered the elevator, which shut after they got on and automatically started moving upwards. “So…” Mono started, awkwardly, “where’d the Teacher go?”

“To get more students. Likes having a full class.” Six answered, as if it should have been obvious.

“Oh.” The conversation had dried up like the rivers in the forest. Mono tugged at the straps, making sure they were still tight so he wouldn’t lose the music box.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. Mono peered out cautiously, then had to hurry to catch up to Six, who had gotten off the elevator with no hesitation whatsoever. The next room over had a single student scrawling eyes onto the floorboards in white chalk. He could see the door on the other side of the room; the bottom half was falling apart. And on the ground next to the scrawling student was a pipe.

“I’ll distract it.” Six whispered. Mono didn’t get to respond before Six stepped into the room as loudly as they could. The student jumped to his feet and ran in Six’s direction before being jolted back by the rope tied around his waist.

Mono crept around the kid while Six continued to lure him. He picked up the pipe and dragged it over to the door. He didn’t have to smash this kid, nor did he really want to. Mono swung the pipe, creating a hole in the door. “Hey!” He called, motioning for Six to head over.

They did, nimbly sprinting past the student while he sat stunned. “Not going to hit it?” Six asked, looking down at the pipe Mono still held.

“…nah.” Mono dropped the pipe. He headed through the door. Another vent. Why were there so many vents in this place? He climbed into it, pausing briefly to check if Six was following.

“Move.”

Okay, Six was following. He crawled forward, then fell forward onto his face as the vent dropped him onto a wooden walkway. He got to his feet and scooted aside to let Six through. As always, he looked around. There was a piece of cloth they could use to climb upwards, but they’d have to walk all the way around on the thin wood beams to reach it. Mono noticed the Teacher’s silhouette on the wall and decided he did not want to look down at her.

“Her neck stretches.” Six suddenly whispered, startling Mono.

“What?”

“It stretches.”

No further explanation came forward on Six’s part, and Mono wasn’t sure if he believed them. Not that he wanted to test it out or anything. They climbed up the cloth to a second high walkway. There was a vent they could use, but the gap between where they stood and the vent was too far for them to jump.

“We gotta push the board.” Six suggested, or rather ordered, since they’ve already started pushing on it. The wooden plank fell and landed loudly on the other side, though the crash soon got drowned out by the Teacher far below. The shadow begins to stretch with an unpleasant sound.

“Go go go go!” Mono shoved Six across and into the vent before crawling into it himself. Vents are safe. Nothing follows him into them, and the Teacher would be no exception. Six is gone, and Mono crawls through until the vent once again opens above the ground. He lands on the top of a shelf, where Six is already crouching. Waiting, hopefully for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mono attempts to read a book.

The path through the library was proving to be the safest place to navigate in the school, which was rather remarkable since the Teacher lurked just beyond the tall bookshelves. Which meant, in his experience, that it would quickly turn sour. Mono could see her figure move haltingly forward when they did. He had to stop, unable to continue moving out of fear. If that thing’s neck could stretch high enough to reach them where they were, then one misstep here would result in their capture. He wanted to use the music box, play that song to help calm his nerves, but that would just be suicidal.

Six tapped him on the back, shooting him a questioning look when he turned around. He sighed and continued moving. He jumped and grabbed the higher ledge of the next bookcase in their path, just barely able to pull himself up with his trembling arms. Six jumped next, sending a book tumbling off. It clattered on the floor. Mono grabbed Six’s arms, desperately trying to pull them up as the Teacher’s horrifying head broke through the books, her neck elongating to a length Mono had never seen before.

_“YOU!!!”_ The Teacher screamed. The head whipped through the air, catching hold of the back of Six’s shirt.

“Mono!” Six shouted, even though Mono was already doing his best to hold onto his friend.

His feet slipped on the smooth wood. The Teacher was too strong for his child strength. It was all he could do just to hold onto Six’s hands as the Teacher flung them about. The monster’s neck whipped back and forth, trying to dislodge Mono. Seems like it only wanted Six, though Mono had no time to question why, but he refused to let them go.

“It’s ripping!” Six wailed.

That’s it! He looked up, and between the flashes of floor and ceiling, he could see the tear that the Teacher’s mouth made in the white shirt. “Just a little longer, Six!” He shouted, trying to be encouraging in spite of his own fear. He tried to look ahead as they continued to be flung about. There were more bookcases, though they almost looked like book columns.

The Teacher’s snarl drowned out the tearing of Six’s shirt. Their momentum from being swung about like toys sent them flying towards the book columns, just as Mono hoped. He let go of Six in the air, twisting so he could grab hold of the books. Six crashed into the books next to him, dazed, so Mono grabbed their hand to prevent them from falling off into the darkness below.

They weren’t out of the water yet; the Teacher knew exactly where they were. The thing had retracted its neck and was walking towards them as fast as it could. Mono gave Six all of a second to gather themselves before roughly pulling them along. Thankfully, Six seemed to snap out of their daze as the Teacher’s head burst through the bookshelves again.

The thing’s head snaked around the column, searching for them. Yet, as long as its neck was, it couldn’t completely encircle the column, and Mono used that to his advantage. He and Six climbed all over that column in their efforts to hide from the Teacher’s gaze. Finally, after what felt like forever, the hideous neck retracted and the Teacher walked off. It was muttering something, too low for the children to hear. They clung to the book column until after the Teacher walked out the door and slammed it shut. They waited a little longer still before finally crossing the rest of the way to solid ground again.

He looked up at the door handle, still too far off the ground for him to reach, then over at Six. They were shivering, no doubt from the close call with the Teacher. “H-Hey…” He blinked, surprised at his own trembling voice. “Let’s…Let’s take a break, okay?” Mono undid the straps and set the music box down on the ground. He took a seat next to the toy and patted the ground next to him.

“…okay.” Six sat down. They were still wound up tight from what just happened, sitting so tensely as if ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. Which wasn’t all that much a bad thing, considering how dangerous the world was.

Mono wound the music box, letting its song chase away the horrors of the library. At some points, he thought he heard another sound, but when he let the music box wind down, the other sound had fallen silent. He turned to Six. “Feeling better?”

Six shrugged, their hair flopping down over their eyes. It must have lost its neatness while they were getting tossed around. Mono reached out to push their bangs away, stopping dead in his tracks when Six stared at him. At least, he thought they did. Kinda hard to tell when he couldn’t see their eyes.

“Sorry…” Mono mumbled, pulling back. “Thought it made seeing harder.”

“I don’t…” Six hugged their knees to their chest. “I don’t really wanna see the world.”

“Oh.”

“Isn’t that why you wear a bag?” Six asked.

“Huh? No, I just thought it was cool!” If anything, the paper bag made it harder to see where he was going. Pretending that the monsters didn’t exist was a lot easier when he couldn’t see them though…

“…” Six scooted away from him.

“Hey! It is cool! No one else wears this like I do!” Mono complained.

“That’s because no one would wear it.”

“Oh, you’re just jealous.” Mono scoffed. “Speaking of fashion,” He ignored Six’s cough, “how’s your shirt?”

“Uh…” Six reached up to feel the back of their shirt. “Can’t tell. You look.” They shifted until they were facing away from Mono. The back of the collar was missing, along with a small patch beneath the collar line. He told them as such. “That’s nothing. I’ll keep wearing this.”

“Really? Even though it got ripped?” Mono asked.

“It’s not like I have a choice.” Six retorted, shifting around to face Mono again. “This is my only outfit.”

“Oh.” Mono decided to change the subject entirely. “Here, why don’t you play with this for a bit? I’ll try to get the door open.” He pushed the music box closer to Six.

“Okay.” Six accepted the music box rather easily.

Mono got to his feet, feeling a little better now that the Teacher was long gone. The music box started to play as he examined the door, which had grown no shorter since they sat down. He walked away from the door and Six, going over to the tall bookcases. There were more books here than he’d ever seen in his life. Too bad he couldn’t read. “Hey, Six?” He called, getting a quiet grunt of acknowledgement. “Can you read?”

“Would it help us get out of here faster?”

“Uh…” Mono thought about it for a second. “…no?”

“Then, no.”

“Oh.” What kind of school was this, not even teaching students to read when there were so many books? Mono pulled a book out of a box of them, flipping aimlessly through the pages. He shut the book after seeing multiple images of dead animals, shoving it back into the pile. Books have more than one purpose, though. He pushed the box of books, slowly but surely, closer to the door. In this case, these books would have to be his stepping stool. He got atop the books and jumped towards the door handle, catching it and weighing it down until it clicked open. “Six, I did it!”

Six looked up from the music box. “Huh? Oh, congrats.”

“Let’s keep going!” Mono reached for the music box, waiting patiently until Six reluctantly relinquished their hold on it. Once the music box was secure on his back, he started to reach for Six’s hand before remembering that they probably didn’t want to be touched. “Heh…I’ll, uh, just go fi-“

Six had grabbed his hand.


End file.
